


idée fixe

by Argal



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I Just Want To Write, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, don't expect anything, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argal/pseuds/Argal
Summary: idée fixe(fr.: obsession)Everyone have their own obsession.Just like how Ilhoon is obsessed to beat Hyunsik and how Hyunsik is obsessed to 'beat' Ilhoon.
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Lim Hyunsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Ilhoon

Life is not fair. He know that too well.

Ilhoon was raised to be someone who don’t really have big expectation. He just work hard to get things, everything he got is because he was sweating on it, not something he got as easy as snapping his fingers. He got into the university of his dream, working on something he loves which is doing music and receive some scholarship for his great job in studying. He always get what he want because he’s hardworker.

But now he realize that even if he work hard, sometimes he didn’t get what he want.

Ilhoon grip his hand tight as he stood infront of the wall magazine of their university. His eyes slightly shaking for the anger he was trying to hold to himself, he feel sweat start dripping. It was sign of disappointment, the feelings he has been taste a lot lately since he start his university life. An announcement was written there and he couldn't tear his gaze off of it, the reason of the disappointment of himself right now. Sungjae arrives next to him the next second, stood next to Ilhoon while tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, let's go ea──oh! the announcement is out already?" Sungjae eyes goes to the wall and when he see it's not Ilhoon’s name on the first place but second, he know Ilhoon must be feeling awful. Sungjae know him too well now.

On top of that, another familiar names was written there, Lim Hyunsik name written as the winner, snatching the first place as always. Sungjae smiles suddenly change into something else and he glance at his best friend. Trying to get his attention.

"Hey, let's eat! I’m hungry!" Sungjae said while tapping Ilhoon’s shoulder repeteadly and even grab it to make him move but he can feel how tense the other guy is. It’s making him a little worried.

Another seconds, someone joining them and familiar voices can be heard.

"Hyunsik! You're first!" That's Changsub’s voice being loud while he was pointing Hyunsik’s name. Changsub’s face shows happiness, Sungjae glance at the loud guy and staring at him like he is about to punch Changsub for being loud. Changsub finally saw there’s Sungjae and Ilhoon just near him.

"What?" Changsub ask him in confusion then he saw Sungjae glaring at him.

“You stupid!” Sungjae said, as usual, picking a fight with the older guy.

Ilhoon finally turn his face away from the wall and he show a deep frown and sending death glare to Changsub but his gaze met Hyunsik instead who is coming right behind Changsub. Hyunsik gaze is cold as always and the guy answer Changsub words shortly about him being in first place like it’s obvious thing.

"I know."

And with that cue, Ilhoon rush himself to leave the place, Sungjae greeted Hyunsik and playfully smacked Changsub’s head before running away to catch Ilhoon who is leaving to cafeteria. Changsub being loud again calling Sungjae names while Hyunsik, staring at Ilhoon’s back who is slowly dissapearing from his sight, a tug of smirk formed on his lips.

Ilhoon grab a box of strawberry milk before he sit on his seat, still feeling dissapointed about the result. This time again, he's losing from Hyunsik. Again and again.It's nothing new but his blood boiled even more.

"C’mon forget it, Ilhoon." Sungjae joined him, sitting infront of him while having his sandwich already inside his mouth and more, dropped on the table.

"How can i do? I always lost to him? All freaking time! Did you hear him? He said he know that he's winning!" Ilhoon said in angry tone and he snatch Sungjae’s wrapped sandwich.

"He's sunbae, it's normal for him to be better, right?" Sungjae trying to say but of course he receive another frown from Ilhoon, “I mean, It’s Hyunsik sunbae. Everyone know his record.”

"I can win over other sunbae! Why i can't do the same to him." Ilhoon hissed shoving the whole sandwich into his mouth. He know Hyunsik and his perfect record. He’s the best student, good at everything he do. But still, Ilhoon can’t on accept being lost over him.

Why he can't spend a day without feeling pissed. There's always something that make him feel angry about anything related to Hyunsik. Everyone is wondering why, how is it started, how Ilhoon start hating Hyunsik who is a really admirable senior who everyone look up to and Ilhoon should’ve feel the same. They're living under the same dorm but they never could get along. He's always being told that he's just jealous but no. Ilhoon is never jealous because he got his own talent, he always trying to prove it and he know that he can do everything well. But sadly, it's no better than Hyunsik. And Ilhoon hate it. Hate that Hyunsik will be always better than him.

It's not Ilhoon fault that he want to beat Hyunsik.

If anyone wondering how they act around each other in the dorm, two of them never really talk. There's seven of them in the dorm, Eunkwang, Minhyuk who is on their final year, they're busy but they also taking care all of them a lot. Next is Hyunsik, Changsub who is on their third year and then him, Sungjae and Donggeun who is on their second year. Ilhoon is mostly having Sungjae around because they're on the same year and classes, Donggeun is taking international class so he's rarely being arond. Meanwhile Hyunsik and Changsub also sticking together a lot, he's glad that their room is far from each other so they don't really need to meet each other a lot.

But it's annoying how a lot of people often ask him about Hyunsik when he is not even close to the guy. People on his class look up to Hyunsik because he's cool and any other things that Ilhoon think he is not. They envy him for living close to the guy but Ilhoon really don’t understand why living with Hyunsik is something they need to feel envious of him when he got a lot of talent himself too.

Why it’s always Hyunsik, Hyunsik and Hyunsik.

They just don't know how cocky Hyunsik is. He wasn't that good as his reputation goes. But Ilhoon himself doesn't know how to prove it.

Life is unfair and how Lim Hyunsik is there, in his life just make everything more clear to Ilhoon.

* * *

Ilhoon went back to dorm after he finished his class. It’s still quite early and he didn’t really have anything to do so he decided to just go back to dorm. He didn’t expect anyone to be home because it’s Tuesday and everyone is always busy for classes.

But well, fortune is never on his side. He was humming at song when he walk in, thinking about watching anything on TV all day but thenHyunsik was in the living room, watching TV while having guitar on his lap.

Ilhoon stopped himself from singing and went in silent mode.

Ilhoon didn’t even bats an eye to the older guy, he went straight to the kitchen to take a drink. Well, seems like he gonna spend the rest of the day in his room if Hyunsik is here. Ilhoon about to walk to his room when suddenly Hyunsik called him.

Did he heard it right?

“Ilhoon.”

Hyunsik try again, now he’s staring at Ilhoon direction. Ilhoon stopped walking and he lifted his brow, waiting for the guy to continue talking as now his attention is on him, Ilhoon can’t believe he’s talking to Hyunsik.

“Yes hyung?” He response because of course he wasn’t completely a dick to ignore his senior.

“Come closer, I have something I need to say to you.” Hyunsik continue and Ilhoon frowned why he’s ordering him around when it’s Hyunsik who need to talk to him. Ilhoon doesn’t even move inch and he look down at Hyunsik instead with his a questioning look.

“What, hyung? You can just talk, I can hear clear enough.”

Ilhoon replies, he sip the water from glass he’s been holding for awhile while staring at Hyunsik. Hyunsik turn his body and he staring at Ilhoon, his gaze looked serious and Ilhoon dislike it that he feel a little small.

“Jung Ilhoon, I need to talk to you. So, sit here and don’t make things hard.” Hyunsik said firmly as he tap the empty space of the couch next to him and put down his guitar from his lap.

This time, Ilhoon finally move and he walk closer to where Hyunsik is even with scowl clear on his face. Ilhoon put down his glass on the table and he sit on the edge of the couch, still taking a good distance from Hyunsik.

“What’s the matter, hyung?” Ilhoon jump straight to the matter, didn’t want to stay longer in the heavy atmosphere around them.Hyunsik took something on the table, a paper, there’s bunch of it so Ilhoon isn’t sure what is that.

“You know, I won the song festival──”

“Oh, I know. I know you beat me again. You want to shove it on my face?”

Ilhoon didn’t know why he can’t stop himself exploding as he heard about the festival coming from Hyunsik’s mouth. His face goes red thinking how can this guy talking about it infront of his face when he know sure that it’s bothering him. Did he want to mock him?

Ilhoon get up from his seat quickly and when he’s about to leave even before Hyunsik said anything, Hyunsik grab his wrist tight.

“Where are you going? I’m not done talking.”

“I’m not listening to you.”

“You are. Now sit. I’m not mocking you so stop thinking negatively about me.”

Hyunsik made Ilhoon sit down as he tug him down. Ilhoon still amazed how Hyunsik is so strong to be able to do that but it’s also hurting him because he can’t fight Hyunsik when it comes to power. Ilhoon whines as he feel pain from being forced by Hyunsik.

“Then what! Hurry up and quick talking.” He pull his hand away from Hyunsik’s grip and holding it as he feel pain around it. He really want to punch the guy.

Hyunsik taking a deep breathe before he show Ilhoon a paper long paragraph Ilhoon doesn’t even want to read.

“It’s about the final competition. We need to work together. The first place and second one. We need to make a duet song.” Hyunsik explained and Ilhoon jaw dropped.

“I know right, this won’t work. You and me, it won’t happened.”

Ilhoon snatch the paper off Hyunsik’s hand to actually take a read of it. It was written there the final of the competition is among the univesities in Korea. They need to send two person to work on 3 songs. Ilhoon is speechless, he dropped the paper.

“Right. I can’t work with you. This is crazy.” Ilhoon said and he staring at Hyunsik. Hyunsik staring at him looking stressed, he never seen him like that. It’s new for him.

“We can’t give up the competition. The council won’t be happy if we miss this opportunity.” Hyunsik took the paper Ilhoon drop and put them back to other bunch of paper while muttering something. Ilhoon lost in his thoughts, thinking about don’t want to work with Hyunsik but also feeling curious about it although he really hates the idea. If two of them working together, how amazing the song could be? Ilhoon can’t help but thinking that way.

“If you give up the second place, I can work with Minhyuk hyung instead──”

“What? No! I gained that place why would I want to give up on it?” Ilhoon answer furious with Hyunsik’s idea. How can he said such things to him?

“Well, it’s an option for you not working with me?”

“I want to work with you! I…” Ilhoon stop himself from embarrass himself even further. His cheeks feels a little hot when he know that he messed up, “Whatever! But I’m not giving up this opportunity!”

“You want to work with me.” Hyunsik repeat the words and that’s enough for Ilhoon to get himself out, he quickly run from the living you while yelling.

“Just tell me when we are going to start working!”

_We_

Words coming from Ilhoon made Hyunsik smiling, it’s not really what he expected from Ilhoon, it’s suprising that Ilhoon actually agreed to work with him. Hyunsik once again just watch Ilhoon dissapear from his sight and Hyunsik think it’s cute how Ilhoon always running away from him.

It makes him want to run after him.

* * *

Days passed. No one bring up about the plan of them working together, even Hyunsik. Ilhoon himself don’t want to talk about it like he’s looking forward to it. He don’t want to seems like he want to be quickly do work with Hyunsik, the person he hate.

But, there’s no news about it. It’s bothering the hell out of him.

They often see each other, pass by in dorm or university during class change but both Ilhoon and Hyunsik didn’t really change, still ignoring each other existence or trying to not to be in the same room for too long. It’s like the conversation they had about working together never happened.

Ilhoon want to forget it, but he can’t. He get impatient instead. Thinking about it a lot that he didn’t realize he keep on spacing out.

“Ilhoon. Ilhoon, hey.” Sungjae tugging his shoulder, waking Ilhoon up from going to deep into his imagination. Ilhoon blinks repeatedly before he staring at Sungjae.

“Huh? Yeah?”

“You’re spacing out again. Something bothering you?”

Ilhoon shook his head and he told Sungjae to mind his own business. Sungjae staring at Ilhoon with questioning look but he did let Ilhoon alone and start singing random song from his phone. Ilhoon back to his own things, he look out of the window.

Funny how suddenly Lim Hyunsik was out there and his eyes caught himwalking among other senior from his classes.

Ilhoon can’t help but staring at the guy. He can see him clearly even from third floor.Hyunsik looked happy, smiling with his friends. His eyes dissapear when the smile and he looked really charming. Anyone with eyes will agree that Hyunsik looked fine, he’s handsome and he got aura around him. Even for Ilhoon who’s hating his guts, he won’t lie about it, but he won’t say it out loud.

Ilhoon didn’t realize he was smiling and Hyunsik look up to his direction. Did Ilhoon imagining it? Ilhoon in shock trying to hide from the window, resulting him falling off his chair.

“Ff──hurts!” Ilhoon whines as his butt his the ground hard and in the other side, Sungjae laughing at him, asking what’s wrong with him. Ilhoon didn’t answer and he get up, dragging Sungjae to leave the music room.

“Let’s go, we had classes.”

“What? It’s still 30 minutes!”

Still laughing after seeing Ilhoon falling, Sungjae protest about going early to their class. Ilhoon sad nothing and still drag his friends with him. He can’t tell Sungjae why he fall off his chair and he only wish that Hyunsik didn’t caught him staring. He can’t be.

Ilhoon really need to get back to himself.

But that’s just the start.

Ilhoon keep on looking when there’s Hyunsik around. Stealing small glance to where Hyunsik when what used to do was ignoring him. Ilhoon believe it was just his nature because Hyunsik owe him something, an explanation about their plan.Ilhoon go crazy. He start to notice all small things Hyunsik do and his mind is full of Hyunsik, the thoughts start messing with him and Ilhoon hate it.

Hyunsik in the other side, can’t help but start to notice that the younger boy seems to pay attention on him more than usual and honestly, he is having fun about it. Of course, Ilhoon didn’t know this fact and think Hyunsik know nothing about his strange behaviour.

Ilhoon think he should really talk about this matter before he really do something more stupid than keep on staring at Hyunsik. He went to Sungjae, it wasn’t really best option but there’s no one know better about Ilhoon than him.

Ilhoon brag into Sungjae’s room that night, the guy was on bed, playing his phone, he almost dropped.

“Yah! What are you doing coming in without knocking!”

Sungjae yelled, trying to get up from his awkward position. Ilhoon said nothing and he throw himself to Sungjae’s bed and then groaning loud into it. Sungjae know that his best friend been acting weird lately but it wasn’t until this extend. He pokes his friend and start throwing question.

“What’s wrong with you? Are you crazy?”

Ilhoon lift his face, eyes moving to see Sungjae before he get up and sit on the bed. Ilhoon put on his serious face and Sungjae do the same as he think his friend do have something serious going on. They stare for awhile and it’s start to get on Sungjae’s nerve.

“Yah! Start talking!”

“Give me a moment!”

“It’s late! Hurry up!”

“Listen to me and shut up!”

The two being loud for awhile until Ilhoon get himself ready. What’s wrong with him, it was just about working with Hyunsik, why he’s making fuss about it. Ilhoon finally open his mouth and talk.

“Hyunsik hyung ask me to work together with him. But he haven’t say anything about it anymore.”

Ilhoon finally explain and Sungjae have his mouth covered with his palm, shocked at what Ilhoon just said, Ilhoon know that Sungjae was mocking him with such look start smacking him with pillow. Sungjae quickly stop him and laughing.

“So, that’s whats bothering you all week?”

“How can I’m not bothered. He ask me then staying silent about it! Wasn’t he just playing with me?”

Ilhoon grinds his teeth as he talk and showing his disappointment to Sungjae. Fortunately, Sungjae do understand whyIlhoon is angry, he gave Ilhoon light pats on his shoulder and keep on listening to his friend words. They end up talking all night. Ilhoon feel a little ease without knowing what gonna happened.

The next day, the whole dorm know as Sungjae being loud. Ilhoon should’ve know that he can’t talk about this kind of matter to someone named Yook Sungjae. The guy even bring it up during breakfast and on top of that, why everyone eat their breakfast together today?

Both Ilhoon and Sungjae didn’t have class until 1PM but why everybody else is there? Even Donggeun.

“Hyunsik hyung, how was the final competition of song festival going?”

Ilhoon choked on his cereal when Sungjae bring it up as he eating his own cereal in the living room with Hyunsik watching TV and Changsub dozed off on the other side of the couch.

“Hm? I was still thinking what kind of song I should come up with. Why, Sungjae?”

Hyunsik answered, Ilhoon who is in the kitchen was able to hear their conversations while still eating his cereal acting as if he didn’t care about it at all.

“I heard you need to a colaboration for the song?”

Ilhoon glance to living room direction and he can see Sungjae who talk as if he wasn’t around and continue to embarrass him.Ilhoon hitting his spoon to his bowl making some sounds. Minhyuk who is busy cleaning dishes glancing at Ilhoon and laughing seeing Ilhoon putting on frowny expression.

“Don’t play with your foods, Ilhoon.”

“I’m not. I’m finishing it.”

Ilhoon grunts while taking another bite of his cereal, Minhyuk gave the younger boy a light pats on his head and praised him for being such a cutie. But Ilhoon didn’t hear that because now he can hear Hyunsik mentioned him.

“Did Ilhoon told you that I’m gonna work with him?”

Suddenly the whole dorm was loud, from Changsub who is shocked as he awaken from his sleep and Eunkwang who came out from bathroom hearing the news.

“Oooh! Hyunsik working with you for the competition, is that right, Ilhoon?”

Minhyuk asked him and Ilhoon just gave him a light nods, slightly flustered as everyone seems to be shocked that they’re working together. Of course they do.

“So! When are you gonna start working?” Sungjae do have guts to keep on asking question and now Ilhoon can feel Hyunsik is staring at him for a moment.

“Maybe, soon.”

A smile appeared on Hyunsik lips and Ilhoon trying to not staring at his direction. But then he heard Hyunsik throw him a question for him to answer and can’t be ignored, it’s somehow question Ilhoon been waiting for awhile coming from Hyunsik,

“What do you think about this weekend, Ilhoon? Are you listening?”

Ilhoon looking up from his cereal bowl to finally put his gaze where Hyunsik is. He can see Sungjae next to him with a wide smirk. Ilhoon promise to himself that he will punch Sungjae later for doing this to him. He finally open his mouth after a long pause, he gather all his pride and answer coolly.

“Sure, hyung.”

* * *


	2. Hyunsik

Hyunsik’s life wasn’t really interesting according to himself. There’s nothing much he was put his focus on other than doing music. For years, it’s been only thing that Hyunsik really like to do. It might be the reason why he was good on it. The blood is running in hia family, his father is also a great musician that was able to have his own era back then and Hyunsik learn a lot of things about music from his father since he was kid.

  
So, when Hyunsik really think about it. His life path is obviously going there.

  
His life was just like that.

  
Boring. But he do enjoy doing what he like, in this case music. Music is the only thing that makes his life bearable.

  
Before interesting things start happening in his life.

  
More than a year ago, there’s three additional people in their dorm. When the seniors leave, new people coming, it’s usual thing but Hyunsik didn’t expect that those new people are the people he might pay attention on. Those new people are Yook Sungjae, Shin Donggeun and Jung Ilhoon.

  
Three of them are talented in a lot of way. They’re interesting and have a lot of passion on music. They get a long easily, seven of them in the dorm. But for some reason, Ilhoon put more interest on this kid named Jung Ilhoon. For Hyunsik who is also part of student council of their university, he could easily check on people and when he see how amazing this Jung Ilhoon person is, of course he can’t help wanting to see how he’s growing.

  
Which maybe he put too much pressure on, to the point the kid was hating him instead of liking him. Rather than feel sorry, for Hyunsik himself, it’s amusing to watch Ilhoon trying hard. 

  
Ilhoon might be clueless about all of this because Hyunsik is good at hiding things.   
Ilhoon is a really great kid. He do things so well, not only on music but also his studies. Hyunsik find him also adorable, he act cute a lot of times in dorm mostly among his friends of same age and Minhyuk hyung who is babying him. But when it comes to Hyunsik, he turn into awkward bean. Hyunsik himself didn’t know how to change that, he tried but it turn into a way he wasn’t hoping.

  
Too bad. 

  
“Do you know that Ilhoon hates you?”

  
One day, Changsub who is his bestfriend also their dorm mates ask him question. Hyunsik just nodded lightly and answer him that he do know how Ilhoon is always angry or even trying hard to ignore him all the time. It was obvious because the younger guy didn’t even hide his feelings. Hyunsik also act the same way because he didn’t really know what to do to fix their relationship.

  
“Do you know that Sungjae hates you?” Hyunsik asked the other guy playfully with a grin.

  
“No! It’s different.” Changsub said suddenly full of defense and of course, Hyunsik know that, “Sungjae didn’t hate me, he only like to make fun of me.”

  
Changsub frowned and it’s enough to make Hyunsik laughs because Changsub is indeed fun to pick on and Hyunsik like to do so too.

  
“But seriously, Sik. Did you do something to him?”

  
After the laugher died down, Changsub decided to continue again asking about Ilhoon.

  
Did him? He wasn’t sure about it because he might do or not. But it wasn’t really Changsub’s business to know. So, Hyunsik just answer him with a small smile.

  
“I think he was just upset because I beat him in every music competition.” 

  
Changsub just nodded his head, didn’t ask him more question. Maybe if the other guy notice it, Hyunsik always attend on every competition Ilhoon do and he always snatch the first place away from him, it might be sound childish, but Hyunsik had fun. Because something interesting finally happened to him again.

  
Jung Ilhoon happened to him.

  
Beside, he want to see Ilhoon to surpass his own abilities. Hyunsik know that Ilhoon can do that.

  
That’s a good thing, right?

* * *

  
When Hyunsik got news about colaborating for the song festival, he quickly though about Ilhoon, he do want to try to work with him but it might be hard to ask him for that because Ilhoon already hate him. But the God of fortune was on his side as Ilhoon land on the second place, they need to work together as requirement of the song festival.

  
He might need to talk it out with the younger boy before doing it. He get home early the day he ask Ilhoon about the colaboration, he know that it’s hard to talk to Ilhoon like a normal people but in the end, it was set up.  
Hyunsik can see that Ilhoon seems to be excited about it. Hyunsik is glad because Ilhoon agreed, there’s finally a way for both of them to get closer.

  
The day is going again.

  
He was a little busy with the preparation and documents he need to send and it seems bother Ilhoon that Hyunsik didn’t contact him at all. Ilhoon is obvious, he is obvious and Hyunsik do silently watching him too.

Hyunsik being himself, he enjoy the increase of attention from Ilhoon. Small glance, unintentional staring, that’s what Ilhoon do and how Hyunsik isn’t going to notice it when Ilhoon do that everytime when there’s chance. When Sungjae just confrim it by talking it infront of everyone in the dorm, he can’t make Ilhoon wait longer.

  
They start their meeting.

  
Weekend come really fast that he didn’t even realize it that it’s already Saturday. Hyunsik awake around 9 when he already see Ilhoon getting ready. Hyunsik try to give him a smile but Ilhoon just ignore him and leave to his room. Hyunsik let it pass but he do think lot about how they really need to start working on communications if they want things to go well. 

  
Hyunsik might need to do the first step as everything was happened because of him.  
Let’s see how it’s going. He thoughts to himself.

  
When he’s ready, it’s 11 AM. He asked Sungjae who is watching TV in the living room about Ilhoon and the guy answered that he’s probably still in his room. Hyunsik decided to go to where Ilhoon room is and when he was about to knock, just in time when Ilhoon opening his door. It’s awkward when they stood up in front of each other, he’s staring at Ilhoon.

  
Ilhoon wearing his usual clothing, but it feels like he do put effort to dress well and it made Hyunsik smile a bit. He look at Ilhoon warmly,  
“Are you ready? Shall we go now?”

  
“Ung.” 

  
A short answer is enough for both of them to leave to Hyunsik’s studio that day. The other boys in the dorm cheering for them and Eunkwang tell them to not fight, Ilhoon yelled that they won’t and they will be fine, Hyunsik agreed to that.

  
They arrived after a little walk. Hyunsik’s studio wasn’t really far from their dorm or their university, Hyunsik walk slowly and Ilhoon following him from behind. No conversations happened but for Hyunsik it was comfortable enough rather than them trying to have forced one. They gonna talk all day later though and Hyunsik only wish things to go well. 

  
“We are here.”

  
Ilhoon said nothing but he can see Ilhoon eyes moving. Hyunsik let Ilhoon to look as he trying to open the door for both of them.  
When they get in, Hyunsik let Ilhoon to walk inside first. The studio wasn’t huge but it was his own. A small studio unit near the university area. He pay the rent himself and he’s proud of his studio.

  
Ilhoon then wander for a bit, seeing what was there and Hyunsik can see the younger was amazed to see his studio. Hyunsik can’t help but smiles to himself. Feeling proud.

  
“This studio is all yours?” 

  
Ilhoon finally open his mouth and start a conversation between them. Hyunsik tug a chair closer to the table for Ilhoon, Ilhoon sit on one of the producer seat next to Hyunsik. Hyunsik nodded for his question.

  
“Yeah, It’s all mine. It took me awhile to have it though.” 

  
There’s a silent break before Ilhoon talk again.

  
“I’m envious.” He said in low voice but Hyunsik still able to catch it, “No wonder you made good songs. You have your own studio. While i still use one in the uni.”

  
Hyunsik chuckles at the comment. He just get this studio few months back, it’s brandnew but Ilhoon don’t need to know. He might sounds boasting things and it doesn’t sounds right for him. So, Hyunsik start to get to their job right away.

  
“So, Ilhoon. Shall we start?” 

  
There’s a slight change in Ilhoon expression that Hyunsik couldn’t read but the younger boy just nodded his head and watch Hyunsik as Hyunsik start to turn on all the machine around them. Maybe, they should talk.

Hyunsik thought so.

  
“What kind of music you are into, Ilhoon?”

  
Hyunsik ask him without moving his gaze off the screen infront of him. Ilhoon now staring at Hyunsik for a moment before he answer about his favorite kind of music. He learned that Ilhoon loves upbeat music and that’s might also the reason why Ilhoon made a lot of that kind of music, yes Hyunsik know that.

His hand moving his mouse to open a folder in deepest side of his computer, he wasn’t sure why he did that then he play out one of Ilhoon’s song. A song called Fancy Shoes and when the music start playing, Ilhoon was jamming, being excited and Hyunsik could see his bright smile.

  
“This one was a hit! Everyone in like it a lot!” Ilhoon said while humming the song before he stopped at of sudden and staring at Hyunsik.

  
“Why, Ilhoon?”

  
“Hyung, you have all my song in your computer?

”  
Ilhoon pointed the opening folder on the screen. The folder written as “Hoon’s masterpieces” and there’s all Ilhoon songs there. Hyunsik suddenly realize his mistake and quickly closed the folder, moving to another one there. 

  
“I have everyone songs.” 

  
Hyunsik tried and he open folder with Minhyuk’s name and Changsub’s name. But the folder name was their name, not a nickname and whatever is that, Hyunsik was glad he didn’t ask him further. When the song died down, Hyunsik change it to his own songs.

  
“I like to write emotional songs, that’s why almost all my track was soft and slow.”

  
Hyunsik return to their original conversations and talk about his music. Ilhoon seems to listent to him well while staring at him, Hyunsik want to smile because Ilhoon looked adorable just now but he hold himself from become too obvious.

  
“I did hear your songs too, sometimes.” Ilhoon said and looking somewhere that isn’t Hyunsik. Hyunsik smile and giggles to have Ilhoon being honest.

  
“Really? You did?” Hyunsik slightly moving his chair closer to Ilhoon and lowering the volume of the song that was played. Hyunsik saw Ilhoon nods and waiting for him to talk more.

  
“Yeah, hyung always win competition, that’s why… I want to know why you’re good.” Ilhoon tried to say his comment casually but he couldn’t even look at Hyunsik straight in the eyes. It’s only makes him more adorable.

  
“Which one is your favorite?” Hyunsik try his luck again.

  
Ilhoon think for a moment and he answering while staring at Hyunsik, finally they look at each other.

  
“It’s SOMEDAY.”

  
Hyunsik played the song for Ilhoon. Knowing that Ilhoon favorite song is his very first song made Hyunsik happier. 

***

They talk and continue to talk about music, it was a really comfortable that it feels so unreal that two of them could talk this way. Hyunsik and his emo sad song and Ilhoon with his hype song. Two often start wondering what kind of music would be best to make together. But the talk wasn’t went as smooth as Hyunsik wish to be. Of course, there’s gonna a way that they start fighting over something they shouldn’t be sweating about.

  
It start when Hyunsik was talking about his opinion on the recent mainstream songs.

  
“Don’t you think… Hype song was quite overrated lately?” Hyunsik said while leaning to his seat, he’s staring at Ilhoon who is getting comfortable on his seat as well as they already talking for some time now.

Ilhoon suddenly changing his expression that Hyunsik might know that he probably made the younger annoyed by his words.

  
“What do you mean, hyung?” 

  
Ilhoon of course, throwing Hyunsik a explanation about what he just said and Hyunsik just answer lightly.

  
“Everyone write hype song. It’s getting boring. Have you listen to everyone track? Almost all of them are upbeat, the lyrics wasn't really interesting or meaningful.” 

  
Ilhoon might get offered because he write hype song a lot but Hyunsik hope he won’t be because Ilhoon write his lyrics well, that’s what makes him different from other people but of course Ilhoon only gonna think Hyunsik was talking about him.

  
“Hyung, you’re really the worst.” 

  
Ilhoon suddenly said and he staring at Hyunsik with anger in his eyes. His voice was slightly shaking as he said his words. He hold his chair tight and when Hyunsik staring back at him with confusion, Ilhoon staring talking again.

  
“Not all hype song are just song with empty lyrics, some people do put effort on writing the lyrics to make it meaningful.” Ilhoon said which Hyunsik agreed but he couldn’t say so as Ilhoon keep on talking without giving Hyunsik a chance to explain more.

  
This is why it’s really hard to talk to Ilhoon. He won’t let people talk.

  
“Just because you don’t like it, it doesn’t mean it’s not worth to listen! Hyung I can’t believe you judge people work pieces like that!”

  
“Ilhoon I mean──”

  
Ilhoon get up from his seat. Hyunsik really hate it when he did it, getting away from their conversations. Typical Jung Ilhoon who will never let Hyunsik to talk. When Hyunsik away about to catch Ilhoon wrist, this time Ilhoon was faster to get away. He was leaving Hyunsik in the studio, closing the door really hard like Hyunsik just do something wrong. Well, Hyunsik done something wrong.  
Hyunsik let his chair eat him and groans.

  
“God. Jung Ilhoon.”

* * *

  
Hyunsik stay a little more in studio. Not thinking about how he should working on music instead, he was thinking about how he gonna ask Ilhoon for forgiveness. Hyunsik was someone who isn’t shy about saying sorry but since it’s Ilhoon, he might be thinking too much because he is worried about the younger boy won’t accept it. Beside, Hyunsik never really say sorry to Ilhoon. This time, he might be made Ilhoon hate him even more.

  
“Ahh, how can I fucked up.” Hyunsik groaned. This shouldn’t be how things was going between them. Hyunsik rubs his face with his palm.

  
He finally moving from his seat. Hyunsik texted someone, finally checking his phone. Changsub was texting him awhile ago asking him why he haven’t home yet as the night is approaching. He is asking Changsub if he see Ilhoon at dorm and the other guy replied that Ilhoon did already at home but he didn’t leave his room, even for dinner. Changsub was wondering what happened with the two, why Ilhoon is coming home alone looking all pissed but Hyunsik choose to ignore it and he is getting ready to go home as it’s past eight.

  
Hyunsik brought chicken on his way home, when he’s arrived, he’s glad that no one is in the living room. Eveyone seems already in their room already or going out since it’s Saturday night. He went to where Ilhoon room is instead of his own room. He stood there for a moment, Ilhoon might just ignore him but he should still asking for the younger forgiveness right?

  
Hyunsik finally knocked Ilhoon’s room repeteadly, softly. There’s no answer coming from the inside of the room but Hyunsik just keep on trying.

  
“Ilhoon, are you there?” 

  
Hyunsik finally say something. There’s still no answer but Hyunsik can hear a shift of bed coming from the instead, Hyunsik decided to continue to talk.

  
“This is Hyunsik. I’m sorry for earlier.” Hyunsik start to apologize, he bites his lips and sucking it quick.

  
“I’ve been thinking about it and I do understand why you’re hurting and why i was wrong.”

  
Hyunsik took a deep breathe, there’s something inside of him feels so strange but he didn’t stop talking.

  
“I want to apologize. I didn’t expect you to forgive me but I hope you know that I feel bad.”

  
He stopped talking to end his words, still no response coming from Ilhoon. Hyunsik let himself leaned to Ilhoon room’s door for a moment, thinking why this is so hard, why his relationship with Ilhoon is not as easy as it should be just like how it works with others. But Hyunsik can’t ignore the uneasy feeling of it.

  
“Also, I heard that you didn’t eat your dinner. I brought chicken. I’ll leave it here?”

  
Hyunsik put the box of chicken infont of Ilhoon room, listening if there’s a chance that Ilhoon will open his room but no. Hyunsik then continue to talk again.

  
“I will go now. Tomorrow, let’s work again? I’ll wait for your answer.” 

  
Hyunsik finally leave from his position and when he walk away, he stopped for a moment in the stairs, he could hear an opening door. He look to where Ilhoon room and saw Ilhoon hands, sticking out of his room and take the chicken box into the room. Hyunsik smiles and he return to his room.

  
Hyunsik feel more better than he was before.

  
When Hyunsik was back in his room, his phone buzzing and found a text coming from Ilhoon. Hyunsik quickly open it.

_**Jung Ilhoon**_  
Let’s work tomorrow, hyung.

  
Hyunsik smiled, he replied in no time. He never expect Ilhoon to response to him this quick and on top of that, texting him first. At least there’s hope that their work still have chance to continue.

  
_**Lim Hyunsik**_  
Let’see each other tomorrow ^^  
Eat well.

  
Hyunsik wait for Ilhoon to text but it took awhile even when he can see Ilhoon was keep om typing and typing. Hyunsik grins when he saw Ilhoon replies.

  
_**Jung Ilhoon**_  
Thank you, hyung. 

* * *


	3. Ambiguous

The day changed. That day, two of them──Hyunsik and Ilhoon──having their breakfast together. It’s been such a long time since they did because usually one of them gonna just move somewhere else to avoid sitting in the same table. But that morning, Hyunsik joined Ilhoon on the table and Ilhoon doesn’t even move inch frim his seat as Eunkwang and Minhyuk cook breakfast for the whole dorm. 

  
“Good Morning, Sikkie! What do you want for breakfast?” Eunkwang greet Hyunsik in cheerful tone while still continue to stir his famous egg soup.

  
“Anything hyung cook.” Hyunsik answer still feel sleepy but still trying to smile at the older boy. Ilhoon in the other side silently digging his bowl of rice while staring onto it. He still looked very sleepy, hair sticking around, one feet lifted on top of his chair. Minhyuk smack him because the way he sit and Ilhoon whining because of that.

  
“Sit properly, Roongie.”

  
“Ahhh! Hyung!”

  
Hyunsik smiles at the scene, happy to be able to see cute scene in the morning before he get back to the meal Eunkwang serve for him. Ilhoon look up and finally saw Hyunsik infornt of him but he didn’t say anything when Hyunsik smiles at him. Unable to progress what he should do. Before Hyunsik finally greet him in between his own thoughts.

  
“Good Morning, Ilhoon.”

  
“──Oh, morning hyung.” 

  
Hyunsik keep on smiling at him, Ilhoon awkwardly tried to smile back at him, thinking what he should say next but there’s nothing come out, luckily, Hyunsik focusing on his food and Ilhoon also decided to finish his own.

  
They continue their morning, finishing their breakfast and going back to their business which is making music.

* * *

  
Somehow, they manage to get back to Hyunsik studio that day. Ilhoon feel awkward when he need to get inside that place, the quick memories of things happened yesterday still clear but he already forgive Hyunsik for that, suprisingly. Ilhoon sit on the chair there and waiting for Hyunsik to start the conversation between them. 

  
“So, Ilhoon.” Hyunsik finally say something and Ilhoon quickly move his gaze to the older boy who is already staring at him. 

  
“Yeah, hyung?” 

  
“Do you have any ideas in your mind?” 

  
Ilhoon blinks repeatedly at the sudden question coming from the older boy, he should’ve already expect because they’re here to make music and exchange ideas about it, but then Ilhoon mind went blank. He was thinking about other thing too much that he forget about the important thing he need to do. 

  
“Ahh…” Ilhoon muttered trying to think and honestly it’s hard to think when Hyunsik is staring at him, those gaze focusing on him, he isn’t sure why Hyunsik need to licks his lips and why did Ilhoon caught him doing so. But that’s not the matter, Hyunsik is expecting Ilhoon to came out with ideas so Ilhoon didn’t really think when he answer him.

  
“How about… Sexy song?” You and your smart mouth, Jung Ilhoon. Ilhoon curse to himself when his mouth running itself, why did he answer like that? This clearly not because he think Hyunsik is sexy that day, black hair, black clothes and a glasses hanging on his nose, he look really good and Ilhoon doesn’t have any words inside his mind beside it.

  
“Oh? Sexy song?” Hyunsik sounds insterested in Ilhoon’s dumb ideas. He even move his chair closer to Ilhoon and staring at Ilhoon harder that enough to get Ilhoon start to panic. Ilhoon froze for a moment but he quickly gather his pride back, he can’t let Hyunsik to see his dumbness right infront of his eyes like that. 

  
“Yes, that! I think it will be unique fo came out with a sexy song.” Ilhoon explain, trying to sounds confident with his words as he always be but he lowkey just wishing Hyunsik to brush off his ideas. But, what coming from Hyunsik’s mouth wasn’t something Ilhoon wish.

  
“Actually, it’s sounds good. That’s good idea, Ilhoon-ah.” Hyunsik answer with a serious tone and expression that made him look like he was really into Ilhoon idea. Ilhoon trying to not put on weird expression. Why did even Hyunsik agreed to his idea?

“Uh, are you sure, hyung?” Ilhoon asked him trying to make sure that he didn’t hear it wrong. Honestly, Ilhoon isn’t new with writing ‘sexy song’ but he haven’t actually release one and everything always end up in his draft. He didn’t know too if Hyunsik writing one too, he haven’t heard anything from Hyunsik. 

  
“Don’ you think we should just write something we good at?” Ilhoon add again. 

  
“So, Ilhoon isn’t good at writing sexy song?” Hyunsik start teasing Ilhoon and Ilhoon feel his face heated up. 

  
“Of course I can write it! I can write anything!” Ilhoon quickly response, trying to be confident even though it’s clear that he’s seems to be panicked. Hyunsik pleased to see the younger guy showing such response, it’s always fun to tease him.

  
“Then let’s do it, Ilhoon. I know we can come up with a good song.” Hyunsik said and Ilhoon just nodded, have nothing to say as his head went empty.

  
Sexy song, huh?

  
Why would both of them write a sexy song together?

  
The day continue again, they start working with the beat and the base of the song, Ilhoon start working with his own laptop while Hyunsik with his computer. They exchange ideas and ask each other to listen theif own work but both of them still can’t found anything satisfy their taste even when the time keep on passing, there’s nothing came up.

  
“This is so hard.” Ilhoon whines while leaning to his chair and he glance at where Hyunsik is workjng. The older guy looking really serious and skillful while playing with the beat. Hyunsik finally staring at Ilhoon side and tell Ilhoon to move closer to him. 

  
“Found anything nice?”

  
“Not yet.”

  
“Listen to this, how about this one. Come closer, Ilhoon-ah.”

  
Ilhoon lifted his brow and he move his chair closer to where Hyunsik is as Hyunsik start playing a beat he made. Ilhoon listening to it, it’s sounds nice but there’s something missing. 

  
“Ahh, it’s nice but I think it need something more on it.” Ilhoon said before he glance at beatpad, he glance at Hyunsik again and Hyunsik seems to understand what Ilhoon mean and he let the younger to take the beatpad. 

  
“Hyung, play it again.”

  
Hyunsik play the melody again and Ilhoon start pressing the beatpad trying to get the right beat that could be added to the melody Hyunsik made. 

  
After awhile, Ilhoon finally found something pleasing his ear and he smiles brightly.

  
“Hyung, hyung listen to this.” 

  
Ilhoon said excitedly and Hyunsik who is always been listening to Ilhoon smiles and nods, he let Ilhoon shows him what he already found and they listen to the melody and beat together. 

  
“That’s sounds great, Ilhoon-ah.” Hyunsik said looking satisfied by what Ilhoon done and Ilhoon smiles proudly. 

  
Both of them never though that working together with each other could be this this fun.

* * *

Hyunsik and Ilhoon keep on working together when there’s a chance. Class still going and so do their other activities but when they have time, the two always went to Hyunsik studio to continue working. They start texting a lot, spending time more and more together even in the university. 

  
Changsub drop his food from his mouth when suddenly Sungjae and Ilhoon joining his table and Hyunsik. He look up at Sungjae playful expression as the younger sitting down infront of him. Changsub quickly turn his head to Hyunsik who is next to him. 

  
“What? Eat your meal, Sub.” Hyunsik said looking at Changsub confused look and digging his own meal.

  
“Yes, eat your meal, Sub.” Sungjae said copying Hyunsik and Changsub almost throw his meal to the younger guy.

  
Ilhoon who is now sitting on seat infront of Hyunsik greeted the older guy asking if him and Sungjae can join since other table is full. Hyunsik nods and just let Ilhoon to sit there if he want to.

  
Ilhoon and Hyunsik start talking even when they eat, Changsub staring for a moment. Hyunsik usually focus on his meal and didn’t even respond when Changsub talk to him but now he did when Ilhoon talk to him. This makes Changsub gasp and abandoning his meal to stare at the two.

  
“Yah, look at you two. Only and week pass now you are bestfriend.” Changsub shaking his head in awe. Hyunsik ignore Changsub words and he continue to talk to Ilhoon, he even gave him his pudding. 

  
“You like it, right? Here for you.” 

  
“Oh, Thanks hyung…”

  
“Yah! You never give me your pudding!” Changsub protest and Sungjae in the other side steal Changsub pudding. 

  
“Hyung, let me have this too!” 

  
“Yah!” 

  
Changsub and Sungjae end up bickering and both Hyunsik and Ilhoon watch them messing around, between that, Hyunsik glance at Ilhoon and he tap his shoulder.

  
“I’ll go now, let’s meet later?” Hyunsik stood up from his seat about to leave and Ilhoon’s gaze move from Yooksub’s bickering to Hyunsik.

  
“Okay hyung, just text me.” Ilhoon nods and when Changsub saw Hyunsik about to leave he quickly finish his meal. He smack Sungjae’s head before running away to where Hyunsik is going. Sungjae yells at Changsub until both of the senior dissapear from the cafetaria. 

  
“Aish really, that hyung is so childish.” Sungjae said and eating the pudding he steal from Changsub.

  
“You’re just the same, but it’s fun to tease Changsub hyung.” Ilhoon grinning while eating his own pudding he got from Hyunsik. Sungjae staring at Ilhoon who is still giggling and having a good mood just now. 

  
“So, you get really close with Hyunsik hyung? You don’t hate him anymore, huh?”

  
“Ah… He wasn’t that bad.” Ilhoon muttered lowly suddenly feeling embrassed of himself with what he just saying. Sungjae just smiling but observing his friend.

  
“Yeah, you will fall in love more.” 

  
“The fu─? No, I won’t? Why would i?”

  
“I mean not that kind of love, or are you?” Sungjae smirking and nudges Ilhoon shoulder to tease him even more. 

  
Ilhoon really want to choke Yook Sungjae. Sungjae keep on teasing him and Ilhoon start to hit him harass for that.

* * *

It’s always Ilhoon habit to overthink. Now he start overthink again about what Sungjae said about him and Hyunsik. This shouldn’t be bothering him because it was a pure joke but Ilhoon won’t stop thinking about it. He even start losing his focus again during classes and also when he’s working with Hyunsik. He start staring at Hyunsik more while his mind wondering somewhere else and Hyunsik in the other side notice it how Ilhoon start become quiet again. 

  
“Ilhoon?”

  
Why Lim Hyunsik is a really a good person? Where is the dude that he hates to the bone? The cocky guy he used to know? The Lim Hyunsik infront of him now is just a really nice senior who help him. Ah, this really weird. Now when he’s this close, he really loon good, since when Hyunsik hyung is this handsome? Look at him, he look really dazzling when he work. 

  
“Ilhoon?”

  
“Aaargh! I hate it! I hate Lim Hyunsik!” 

  
Suddenly Ilhoon yells while messing his own hair and then he snap himself back to reality. Hyunsik look confused at what Ilhoon just said, Ilhoon face went full red and he shakes his head and hands.

  
“No, no I mean──” 

  
“Were you thinking about me all this time, Ilhoon-ah?” Hyunsik cut Ilhoon words with a question and a look, the older guy put his chair closer to Ilhoon and their knees bumps, it send goosebumps all over Ilhoon’s body and he yelp. 

  
“No! I didn’t meant it!” Ilhoon said in full defense but Hyunsik didn’t buy it.

  
“You clearly said my name out loud.” 

  
“Ugh… But I wasn’t thinking about you──I’m thinking about the song!” Ilhoon just leaned to his chair deeper as Hyunsik getting more and more closer, he isn’t sure why he did that, his body went auto pilot on it’s own and now he can’t run his mouth anymore.

  
Why you always embarrass yourself, Jung Ilhoon. 

  
Hyunsik laughs softly and pull himself away. He return to his side and he take a pen between his fingers, their eyes meet again and Ilhoon haven’t fully back to his normal self. Why his heart suddenly beating like a fool?

  
“If that so, then spill it Jung Ilhoon. Maybe we can make a good song out of your thoughts.” Hyunsik challenge Ilhoon and now Ilhoon freeze, Hyunsik just laugh again now his eyes smile shown on his face, Ilhoon can’t get mad for Hyunsik laughing at him because Ilhoon do feel like he’s being such a fool, he cover his face with his palm and groans.

  
The rest of the day, Ilhoon keep on thinking why he is acting like that. He decided to put all the blame on Yook Sungjae.

  
When the laugher died down and they have a moment of silence, Hyunsik finally say something and they back to work.

  
“But Ilhoon, we really need to came up with something.” 

  
Hyunsik put down is pen and he leaned to his chair. They already make few beats and lyrics but they are not really confident with what they made. There’s a lot od trial and error with no actual result. 

  
“I really need an inspiration.” Hyunsik mumbles while he moves his mouse randomly, “Shall we watch something? Romantic movie? Do you have any idea?” 

  
Ilhoon who didn’t have any better idea just agreed with what Hyunsik said. He let the older boy decided what movie they need to watch, since tomorrow is a weekend, they could stay in studio for a little longer. They end up watching something random they can found, a romantic movie with a little spice to add. They both watch in silence and Ilhoon seems to be really into the movie, Hyunsik found it cute. 

  
“Ilhoon.” Hyunsik calls the younger, Ilhoon hums but didn’t move his gaze from the screen.

  
“When was the last time you date someone?” The question was random but Hyunsik ask it anyway, it will help them to portray it into the song they try to made. 

  
“Huh? Why you ask hyung?” Ilhoon looked surprised at the question Hyunsik suddenly ask.

  
“I don’t remember, maybe when I was in Middle School.” Ilhoon answer, he ask Hyunsik afterwards, “How about you hyung?”

  
“A two year ago. With a senior, she graduated when you get in. It wasn’t that serious though.” Hyunsik eyes now back at the movie where the lover spend their time together. Ilhoon and Hyunsik keep their conversation going. 

  
“How was it, hyung? Did you do it?” 

  
“Like I said, we are not that serious. So we never really went that way.” 

  
How can they write sexy song when they don’t really have the experience or at least know how does it feels? Ilhoon end up chuckling.

  
“We are really hopeless, hyung.” 

  
“You’re good at writing love song though, right? What did you think when you write those song?”

  
“I just imagining things.” 

  
“Then image things now, Ilhoon. What you wanna do?” Ilhoon ears twitch at the change of Hyunsik voice, it goes lower but he isn’t sure about that, he choose to answer his question, what he gonna do?

  
“I will call them nicknames, maybe baby. I like the sound of it. I want to hug them.” Ilhoon didn’t realize that he keep on talking and explaining as his mind wanders with imagination, Hyunsik doesn’t stop him and keep on listening. Ilhoon is really into it and Hyunsik find it really cute. Ilhoon must be a really great lover, Hyunsik think.

  
“It must be nice to fall in love.” Ilhoon said in the end and he staring at Hyunsik, the older guy looking at him very dearly that he blush right away. 

  
“Yeah, it must be nice to be in love.” Hyunsik agreed. 

  
Ilhoon bites his lips and looking back to the movie that still played in the screen. But the scene doesn’t help him at all because it was a bad scene, why did they watch it. Ilhoon then close his eyes with his fingers but he still trying to take a peek. When he did, he feel something reach him, hold his wrist and pull his hand away from his face. It was Hyunsik.

  
“Don’t close your eyes, we are watching this to learn.” Hyunsik said, half joking but Ilhoon do what Hyunsik told him, it’s not that weird to watch porn with a friend, he did it few times with Sungjae like it’s just a film, what he watch with Hyunsik wasn’t even a porn but he feel shy about it. Also, Hyunsik still holding his wrist and weird that Ilhoon didn’t even ask him to let go and let him hold it on the table until the scene cut and move to another one.

  
“Hyung.” Ilhoon finally calls Hyunsik.

  
“Yeah?” Hyunsik look at Ilhoon and he pull his hand away from Ilhoon when he realize that he still holding Ilhoon’s hand. Hyunsik expression doesn’t change and Ilhoon feel weird about it, why it’s only him who feel things?

  
“Ilhoon?”

  
“Let’s go home. I’m sleepy.”

  
“O-oh, okay.”

* * *

  
Both Hyunsik and Ilhoon went home together, they walk together side by side when it’s usually Hyunsik infront of Ilhoon and they have a gap, it’s been few days that everytime they walk together, Hyunsik wait for him and their step match. They also talk more about music and all other stuff. It’s usually Ilhoon who is talking and Hyunsik is listening though, that night, another wave of silence come it was a little awkward for Ilhoon but he just feel super embrassed that day and choose to stay quiet than continue talking nonsense.

  
Something changed between them.

  
Ilhoon doesn’t understand it and he trying to not think about it. Hyunsik paying attention to Ilhoon. Helping him in a lot of things. Actually talk to him and not ignoring him. He even take care of Ilhoon like whet he just did now.

  
“It’s getting colder. Give me your hand.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Just do it.” Hyunsik took Ilhoon wrist again and he put a hotpack on Ilhoon palm, Ilhoon staring at him wondering why did Hyunsik gave him his hot pack. 

  
“Hyung, it’s okay. I’m not that cold.”

  
“Your lips getting pale, I know you’re cold.” Hyunsik pointed and Ilhoon quickly press his lips together. He decided to just accept what Hyunsik gave him.

  
They arrived home when the place is already dark and everyone is already asleep.

  
“Do you want something before going to sleep?” Hyunsik ask Ilhoon while taking off his shoes, Ilhoon shakes his head in response. Hyunsik look at Ilhoon then nods.

  
“See you in the morning then.”

  
“Good night, Hyunsik hyung.”

  
“Good night, Ilhoon-ah.”

  
They went to their own room, Ilhoon take off his jacket and throw himself to the bed right away, the hot pack Hyunsik gave him is still in his hold and Ilhoon staring at it. His cheeks blushing again, he didn’t know why and it’s annoy him.

  
“Fuck.” 

  
Ilhoon feels funny about his own feelings towards Hyunsik now.

* * *


End file.
